


The Terms of Forgiveness

by GloriaGilbertPatch



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaGilbertPatch/pseuds/GloriaGilbertPatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a silly, smutty quick piece that follows 3x05 "Devil Wears Lands End." You can probably guess where that goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Terms of Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NurseTookers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseTookers/gifts).



In the end, they’d both known that she wasn’t going to keep her promises, for the good of both of them. Mindy was no chef, and Danny was picky about food preparation, so she’d compromised by buying the groceries. And she was no structural engineer, and Danny wanted to ensure the safety of his Adirondack chairs, so she’d compromised by keeping him company while he built them. And as for the last thing…well, he’d mentioned it once or twice, and she’d demurred by saying the surprise was half the fun until eventually he seemed to have given up. He and Jean had developed a comfortable working relationship by this point, so really, it wasn’t as if the charade had set him back…

…yeah, she could hear herself and she knew she was making excuses.

A teeny part of her, a part that grew stronger and louder by the day, still felt bad about it. He really had saved her neck that night, even though it had gone against everything he stood for and had encouraged her to do, and she had promised. Besides, she liked both touching Danny and watching him sleep; she was even fond of kissing him ‘til he woke up. This was…basically the same, except when he woke up he’d be making an O-face rather than a grumpy smile.

And now that she’d decided she really was going to do it, she was still kind of glad she’d demurred earlier, because she was willing to bet the surprise _was_ half the fun. The only problem now was deciding when to do it, because she was pretty sure if he woke up with an orgasm he’d be dragging and staving off sleep ‘til noon at least, and that didn’t sound like a great day for either Danny or his morning patients. So…not a weekday or a Saturday when he was on call. And she still wasn’t sure what the deal was with sex and communion, so best to avoid Sundays altogether, which after she’d snuck a peek at Danny’s schedule she realized gave her a week and a half to plan.

Not that she required much planning. It was a blow job, not surgery. But still, Danny was kind of a light sleeper, and she didn’t want to wake him up prematurely by accident, so planning the stage positions was kind of important. Most importantly, she’d have to leave him space while they were sleeping for real, because he always woke up when she pulled away from a cuddle. And she’d have to figure out a way to make sure she woke up before him.

In the end it was easier than she expected, and on Friday night she drank a ton of water before going to bed, knowing her bladder would wake her up before the night was over. Sure enough, she woke at four in the morning, Danny still sleeping next to her. After she’d done her business she came back to the bedroom and took a minute to look at him, sleeping peacefully. He always looked so much younger when he slept, relaxed and happy rather than a tense ball of nerves, and she was suddenly reeling with love for the man in her bed. (Well, it was really his bed since it was his apartment, but she sure slept in it more than she did her own so Mindy felt the sentiment was still valid.)

He was sleeping on his back, which just made things even easier. Mindy grinned a little to herself as she eased the comforter off his legs, carefully leaving his chest covered so the cold wouldn’t startle him into waking too soon. She laid her hand gently over the crotch of his pajama bottoms and felt him, firm but not quite hard, inside, and she smiled to herself even more as she carefully lowered his pants until his cock sprung out in interest. Without further ado she bent, tucking her hair behind her ears, and slowly pushed him into her mouth. Danny moaned slightly in his sleep but didn’t wake, and it was more than a little exhilarating.

She didn’t do anything for a moment, at first; just let him rest in her mouth, half-hard and getting harder as the warmth and the wetness and the pressure stirred him to life. Even once he’d gotten there she was slow and deliberate, suckling softly and listening for the hitch in his breath that let her know he was enjoying it, even in his sleep. He rumbled a bit and she laid one hand flat against his muscled abdomen, feeling the vibrations more than hearing his voice. Carefully she eased her mouth down all the way, her other hand going to cup his balls, and she concentrated on not gagging as the tip of his dick slid partway down her throat.

Danny’s breathing was more labored now, and Mindy was pretty sure he was going to wake up soon, so she increased her suction a little and pulsed the hand holding his balls just enough for him to feel the pressure. Eager now to see his eyes and hear his voice, she kept at it, her own eyes flickering up to his face as she sucked on his dick.

“Mmmm,” he moaned, without opening his eyes, caught up in what he clearly thought was a dream that he didn’t want to end. Mindy smirked inwardly and started to move up and down on him, which had him fully awake in a hurry.

“Wha…Min…ohhh, oh, yeah, that’s…unghhh,” he managed as he looked down at her, the reality of the situation finally starting to register, and she chuckled in the back of her throat at the fact that that wasn’t the least articulate she’d heard Danny be. The vibrations had him moaning again and she started really getting into it, sucking and swirling her tongue around him as she moved his dick in and out of her mouth. He was panting as if he’d just finished a marathon and she knew it wasn’t going to take much more effort on her part, so she looked up at him, smiling with her eyes as he watched her bob up and down on his cock, his breathing in time with her strokes. Never breaking her rhythm, she returned to fondling his balls and this time pressed the pad of her thumb firmly against his perineum. He groaned loudly in response and she started rubbing as he wriggled desperately underneath her.

“Please, Mindy, yes, please, please,” he begged, and the raw need in his voice sent sharp stabs of desire between her legs. She responded by taking him in as deeply as she could and sucking hard on his whole dick all at once, and he, in turn, responded by crying out his pleasure as he came down her throat. She let him linger as he calmed down, gasping and whimpering, his heart beating so harshly could almost hear it.

“Fuck,” Danny said, once he’d regained some control over himself. “That was…fuck, Min, that was amazing.” Smiling happily, he reached for her, and she came back up to snuggle against his side.

“I did promise Jean and Deb, after all,” she giggled. Danny snorted a little, closed his eyes, and pulled her closer.

“Mmmm,” he sighed, “I’d say that’s a helluva way to wake up, but right now I kinda want to go back to sleep.” Mindy smiled and pressed a kiss into his neck.

“It’s really early, Danny, you can go back to sleep if you want.” He smiled lazily, looking at her with the kind of affection that made her whole chest tight with happiness.

“Will you stay, too?” She smiled again and rubbed his side with the arm wrapped around his waist.

“Yeah, I’ll stay,” she agreed, “Let’s go back to sleep.”


End file.
